Fleeting Glances
by Dinkleberggg
Summary: He watched the life fade from her eyes. She watched the joy and love fade from his. In a world where wishes are sparingly granted, Daryl just asks to see her once more. But she was never gone. Always, just barely out of sight, her presence remained. When God grants them what they want most, will the lines between dreams and reality blur? Was she just a dream? Or something more?


**A/N**

**For those taking the time to read this, it truly means a lot to me. I know I am currently working on three other stories, but I had this typed for a while and finally decided to post it. I know there will be errors. I have no beta.**

**I plan on updating my other stories soon, too. **

**Bear with me! c:**

* * *

Fleeting Glances

**Chapter One:**

_Missing You, Wherever You Are_

* * *

Most days, she would just sit and watch. She would watch each move they made, anticipation seeping into her pores. She rarely asked for anything, that's why when she did, her wishes would be answered immediately. She paid close attention to their needs, constantly keeping stock of what they would request. More often than not, her eyes would glue upon the dark, gloomy figure of the kindhearted bowman, her sapphire eyes misting over.

She missed him, every single day. Even though she was there next to him, through everything he did, she could never communicate with him in any way other than giving a sign. She asked for the dogs, she asked for the water, she asked for the barn... She didn't ask for much, but of what she did ask for, it was primarily his care. Her entire life had been lived free of selfish desires, so she relished her few greedy requests, forever thankful that he allowed her these wishes.

Her love for the young man down on earth could be seen in the morning light and early spring, the call of the birds, and even the cry of a baby... But he would never know. She longed for the moments he would be with her again. Day and night she stood, her eyes drinking him in.

* * *

He would always catch the faint sound of her giggles, echoing around the treetops. There was always the ghostly warmth upon his fingertips, a constant reminder of his loving caresses he had shared unknowingly. But what he couldn't shake was the feeling of her icy blue orbs, following his every move. Not once in his life had a person ever been able to make him as ill at ease as Elizabeth Greene. He always knew when she was watching him. A quick memory passed over his eyes.

* * *

_He was sitting at one of the metal tables in the mess hall. A slightly smudged Browning MP 9mm was in his hand, the soft towel working its way down the handle. The hair at the nape of his neck prickled outward, standing straight. Tenseness seeped into his shoulders. His eyes glided around the room searching for a threat, when he saw the most dangerous creature possible: the Farmer's Daughter._

_Elizabeth Greene, looking good as sin, was sitting on the staircase rocking Judith in her warm, motherly arms. And as his eyes danced upward, venturing to her face, he took in the unnerving, unwavering stare that she offered him so easily. It felt as if she were analyzing every particle of him, and he was intimidated. He felt so bared underneath that gaze. _

_Quickly, his hands rushed through the final stages of cleaning the pistols, and he hauled his gear into his arms, bolting from the room._

* * *

How he missed those eyes.

But how strange was it that he felt them around every corner? And he always managed to catch a small lock of blonde tresses at the edge of his vision, every time he turned. He always pushed himself to turn faster, but she was never there. Her warm, welcoming embrace never met him. He was alone. He was always alone.

How he wished he could just reach out and touch her, one last time. Press her body against his. Bury his face into her warm, inviting neck. Inhale her deadly, arousing scent.

For just one moment, he wished he could have his girl back.

Shrugging off his new wave of sadness, he looked out the window. Honestly, he didn't know how to feel about these new guys. They seemed kinda... Shady. This whole... 'Alexandria' thing sounded like a repeat of Woodbury.

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

_I hope it's not like Woodbury._..

As the cars eased to a stop in front of the gates, Daryl slowly stepped out of his own.

_I wish you were here, Beth. You were always good at readin' people. You could tell me if these were good people... But you always did see the good in people... Even when it wasn't there... Like me..._

She always hated it when he sold himself short.

"I'll be back in a minute. Gotta take a piss," he called out to Rick who shot him a concerned glance.

"Okay. Try to hurry though."

He quickly headed into the brush, ducking behind a tree, a safe distance away. And he finally let it all out.

It began with his breathing rapidly picking up. He heaved, inward and outward, several times. The rattling of his chest was the most prominent it had ever been. The dams broke loose, as they normally did these days.

* * *

Tears welled up in his once bright eyes. What finally broke her, was the choked sob of a shattered man. Tears welled up in her own eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry," she rasped, her hand reaching out to pat his back. Immediately, his eyes darted toward the sound of her voice.

* * *

Dammit. He was losing his mind. He could have sworn he heard her melodic whisper. The sobs came harder and faster, coursing through him. Once he started, he couldn't stop. "Beth!"

He choked her name out countless times. No matter how hard he prayed, no matter how hard he wished, his requests were always denied. He just wanted to see her again, to hold her. He physically ached. Emotionally, he was dead.

Quickly, he forced the tears and sobs to subside. There would be more time later.


End file.
